


lucky

by stormfree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Fingering, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, Young Genji, high school setting, i don’t even remember much of when i was writing this ngl, idk i wrote this when i was running a temperature, ok then it’s, porn with a bit of plot, vibrating panties, well i mean if you squint maybe a bit of plot??, yoo this might be a bit OOC???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormfree/pseuds/stormfree
Summary: Taking a bet with one of the Shimada brothers? Probably not your brightest idea.But honestly, you had no idea Genji was going to be this lucky.You also probably should not have wished him luck beforehand.





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is bad this is my first time writing penetration oops  
also this hasn’t been edited or actually read-through more than once so if there are any problems it’s all on me  
i have absolutely No Idea what i was doing w this fic ha ha

“There’s no way in hell I’m wearing that thing.”

As you stare down at the lacy monstrosity that lies between the two of you, you can already guess how much trouble this could potentially land you in.

Your eyes flicker up to your boyfriend, who’s wearing the biggest shit-eating grin you’ve ever had the pleasure of seeing as he leans back on the bed, crossing his lean arms across his chest.

“Too bad. You lost the bet. It’s time for your penalty.”

Genji pushes the oddly-bulky fabric towards you, gesturing. “Try it on.” 

You level a glare at him. 

He doesn’t blink. Being your boyfriend and all, your legendary ‘I’m going to murder you’ stares don’t bother him like they used to.

After a moment of silence, you snatch the underwear from the table and stomp off to your bedroom, grumbling vague, violent threats under your breath.

This is all Taka’s fault, you think hotly.

Taka is your best friend, classmate, and the beer pong _master_, who had been undefeated until Genji had challenged him and won by sheer dumb luck.

It was just last Friday, and you were at a party with the two of them. You had watched, amused, as a very drunk Genji leveled an unsteady finger at Taka and declared, “I’m going to kick your ass,” and dragged him over to the beer pong table. 

Taka, being only slightly tipsy, obliged easily, knowing that there was _no way_ Genji would win.

You agreed wholeheartedly as you watched from the sidelines, completely sober (you were the designated driver, as always).

Before the game started, Genji had pulled you aside, expression dead serious, and said, “Babe, I’m going to win this for us.” 

You snorted. “Sure.” 

Genji frowned, sagging. “I’m going to win! I promise!” 

You smiled and patted him on the cheek. “Whatever you say, babe.” 

He suddenly straightened, eyebrows pulling together determinedly. “Let’s make a bet,” he suggested. “If I win, I’m going to make you do something for me - whatever I want. If Taka wins, I’ll do whatever you want. Deal?”

Still smiling, you shrugged. “Sure.” 

Pecking him on the cheek, you told him, “That was a good luck kiss. You’re gonna need all the luck you can get if you want to have a chance at winning.” 

He grinned at you and dashed away to the table. 

Sighing and shaking your head, you followed.

Agreeing to a bet set by Genji Shimada? Not the brightest idea, but there really wasn’t any harm in that, because Genjj wasn’t going to win. 

Until he did. 

It was luck. 

Pure luck.

Which just so happened to be exactly what you wished him before he played.

The morning after he’d won both the match and the bet, you were hoping to all the gods that he’d somehow magically forgotten about it, or think that it was just a dream. 

Unfortunately, Drunk Genji has a good memory, and Sober Genji has a better one.

So here you are, trying on vibrating panties.

It isn't the kinkiest shit that the two of you had ever done, but it’s definitely up there. 

The panties really just looks like normal underwear, except that there’s a small vibe attached at the crotch area. 

According to the packaging, this is the newest, shiniest, and most expensive model, boasting both Bluetooth connection and a remote control. 

Knowing Genji, he’d probably use both at one point or another. 

Your stomach churns, but not necessarily in a bad way. There’s a sort of excitement and anticipation stirring deep in your belly. To be really honest, it’s kind of hot, knowing that whether you get to come or not is completely under Genji’s control. 

Slipping it on, you admire yourself in the mirror, turning to see how you look. 

It feels uncomfortable, but not too uncomfortable. Either way, you’re sure you’ll get used to it eventually.

You bite your lip as you gaze at your reflection. Now that you’re actually wearing it, gone is the previous apprehension. It’s really not that bad.

Behind you in the mirror, you see Genji enter the room and just freeze, gawking openly at you. 

You turn to face him, smiling nervously. “Hey.”

His eyes are fixed on you, making you squirm slightly under his gaze. He still doesn’t say anything after a few seconds, worrying you.

You tilt your head to the left. “Did I do something wrong or do I just not look good?” 

At this, he snaps out of it, and pulls you close, tucking your hair behind your ear and slipping his arms around your waist. 

“Absolutely not. You look fucking beautiful, baby.”

You flush, smiling shyly as you murmur a thanks into his chest, hiding your face. You close your eyes. Genji is practically a walking heater and he smells so good, so it isn’t hard for you to get comfortable in this embrace.

It isn’t long before he speaks. 

“You’re… okay with this, right?” 

You hum your agreement, feeling the vibrations against his chest. He feels like home.

“Okay. Just wanted to check. I don’t want to force you into doing anything.” 

“You’re not forcing me into doing anything.” You look up at him, half-smiling. “I kind of want to see how it’s like.”

His lips curl up in a relieved grin, and he kisses your forehead lovingly. You snuggle into him again as the two of you sway. 

“Good. Now, time to see if it works.”

Your eyes fly open at his words.

As Genji presses a button on his phone, the vibe turns on, and a muffled noise leaves your mouth - sort of like an ‘mmhpf’. 

Genji gradually turns the settings up, and it feels good. Like, _really good._ You’ve never used a vibrator before, and you’re starting to wonder exactly why you haven’t.

The vibrations do wonders for your clit and you feel yourself getting wetter and wetter. Heat pools in your stomach, and that familiar ache is getting harder to ignore. 

It’s only when he sets it to its maximum do you let a moan tear out your throat, stifling it against Genji’s chest as you clutch onto him, still in the same intimate embrace.

You feel that oh-so-familiar high coming; feel your very peak approaching, and you’re very sure Genji does too (he’s always been good at telling) - because that’s exactly when he switches off the vibe.

“It works,” is all he says.

“Bastard,” You mutter.

* * *

“Just get through the day without coming once, and you’re done.” 

You feign annoyance, trying to set your face into the most scathing expression you can muster. “Whatever.” You scowl.

You’d been excited about this, but after that little stunt he’d pulled yesterday, now you’re not exactly raring to go, knowing that he’s not going to let you come.

You fidget. It’s weird, having a bullet vibrator attached to your underwear, and even more uncomfortable with your pleated skirt that just barely covers your ass. 

Damn school uniforms.

Genji smirks, patting your head and pulling you close. “Aww, is someone mad?” He teases.

He leans in closer, whispering, “Don’t try pretending, I know you’re excited for this.” 

You redden and swat him. “Shut up.”

Grinning, he kisses your forehead. “You remember the safeword, baby?” 

“Of course, Genji.” 

“Right. Let’s go.” Your boyfriend slips his arm around your waist easily, tugging you towards class. The other hand is shoved suspiciously in his pocket.

You narrow your eyes, but realise far too late what exactly he has in his pocket. 

The vibe in your underwear suddenly switches on, making you jolt and turn to Genji, glaring. 

“Genji!” You hiss, cheeks maroon. 

And just as suddenly as it started, the vibrations stop, and you exhale. 

He offers you a cheeky smile. “I think today is gonna be _really_ fun.”

You merely groan in response and follow him to class.

* * *

Class is… well, class. English is actually one of your better subjects, so you make a conscious effort to listen and take notes when necessary.

Nothing’s happened so far, which worries you. You sneak cautious looks at Genji, but as per usual, he’s sleeping - head on the desk, eyes closed.

Due to the fact that his father’s made numerous generous donations to the school, Ms. Mika doesn’t bother waking him or giving him a detention slip, and instead pretends that the boy with the shock of green hair snoring in her classroom doesn’t exist.

After a few short glances back to check that Genji’s sound asleep on his desk, you begin to relax. From the look of things, your boyfriend’s not going to gain consciousness till next period, which leaves you with about - you check your watch - forty minutes of peace.

And with that reassuring thought, you lean back in your seat and just exhale.

You’re not going to lie, a tiny part of you wishes he were awake to toy with you, but you silence the wistful, longing voice in your head and try your best to focus on your work.

You’re not going to refuse this good fortune you’ve been blessed with, after all. Being teased in front of the entire class may seem really hot in your deepest, darkest fantasies, but in real life it seems way more embarrassing.

And that’s when you feel it.

The vibrations make your pulse quicken, and you swallow, taking a quick glance back at your boyfriend.

Genji, the little shit that he is, is sitting upright in his seat, back straight, looking as awake as ever. 

He catches your eye and offers you a grin, brown eyes briefly flickering down to your skirt.

You notice that his hand is inconspicuously shoved in his pocket. 

You tear yourself back to facing the front, fingers gripping the ends of your skirt tightly. 

Ms. Mika is talking, but it’s all just white noise to you as you focus on trying to keep your cool when Genji nonchalantly switches from a low setting to the highest there is. 

You force yourself to hold back a moan as your thighs shake, and you can feel yourself start to sweat. Biting on your lower lip to try and stifle the sounds, your hands grip the sides of your chair.

It only takes a few minutes before your stomach clenches with the anticipation of your orgasm, the thought of coming right here, right now, in front of all your classmates, making you wetter.

It usually takes a while longer for you to come, but this is new. Exciting. Possibly dangerous, which is what makes it all the more hot. 

That taste of sweet, sweet release is so close - _you can feel it._

Despite the fact that anyone could just look over at any moment and see you humping your chair, you begin to grind as subtly as you can against your seat, trying to chase your climax.

You hear a snicker from behind you and immediately know it’s Genji.

_Genji._

Thinking about him gets you even more aroused than you already were, and given all this stimulation, you didn’t think that was possible.

Although he’s right behind you, you don’t turn, because you know that once you see the lust in his eyes and that predatory look, you will fall apart - loudly, you may add, so it isn’t really a good idea. 

Through the fog, an image forms in your mind; you, bent over Genji’s thighs as he finger-fucks you with one hand and punishes you with the other.

You grind harder.

In your hazy daydream, he whispers, _Come for me, baby girl,_, breath hot and ticklish against your neck.

And that is enough to push you to the edge.

But just as you’re about to tip over —

It stops.

The bullet stops vibrating. 

You don’t get to come.

You almost let out a cry of frustration.

You abruptly stop moving, which leaves you panting. Your face is hot and sweat is running down your neck. 

Genji is probably really enjoying this, the sadistic bastard.

You whip your head around to glance at him, and he meets your gaze easily, chocolate eyes exactly how you imagined it.

You could probably come, just from that look alone. Like he’s the predator, and you’re the prey. Like you’re the last piece of steak and he’s a starving man.

Willing yourself to do so, you turn back and face front. 

Toma, the girl sitting next to you, spares you a curious glance. “You okay?”

You dismiss her casual concern, waving a hand. “Just fine,” You mutter, and slump in your seat.

* * *

The next few lessons pass by with not as much problem as you originally feared; Genji does try to pull something by setting the vibe at full intensity when you get called on to answer a math question, but eventually takes pity on you, giving you mercy in the form of peace when you get asked to write the solution on the board.

Otherwise, the only other disturbances from normal schoolwork is occasional short zaps of pleasure, occasional extended zaps of pleasure, and the constant weight of his eyes on you.

And then Physics arrives. Your worst subject, and by far the most boring.

As the teacher drones on and on about refraction or quantum geometry or something - whatever, you’re not listening anyway - you feel yourself starting to get more and more lethargic.

Just as your eyelids start to fall, the vibe turns on, and you shoot up, eyes flying open. 

This time, you don’t even bother turning to shoot a look at Genji. 

Crossing your legs, you squeeze your thighs together and gnaw down on your lip. Whatever sleepiness you’d been harbouring because of this lecture is completely gone now, thanks to your kinky, kinky boyfriend.

You find yourself quickly reaching your release, also thanks to Genji.

_Please, please, please,_You chant in your head, as if he can hear you begging him not to stop. Surely he isn’t this sadistic. He’d let you come this time.

Right? 

Wrong.

Yet again, the vibe stops, and you almost let out a groan.

You crash down from your high, feeling sweaty, frustrated, and very wet. 

You’re disappointed.

Very, very disappointed. 

Yet not surprised at all.

You sulk a bit in your chair, internally cursing Genji. Damn him and his stupid bet. Damn his stupid smile and his stupid muscles and his stupid vibrator.

Someone behind you stands up, pushing back his chair noisily. The whole class cringes at the screech the chair legs make. You don’t even need to look to see who it is. 

As Genji walks by your desk, he surreptitiously drops a folded up note onto your table as he motions to the teacher that he needs to use the restroom. 

It’s only when he leaves the classroom do you open the note. 

In a big scrawl across the scrap of paper, it reads, _Meet me outside._

And as if as an afterthought, a smaller word is scribbled below: 

_Now._

You consider disobeying him for a second, but think better of it. You stand up, and after gaining permission to go to the toilet, make your way out of the classroom full of sleepy students and a tedious teacher. 

You barely make it out of the door before you are grabbed and spun into another room so fast you think you get whiplash for a moment.

You recognise the hands around you, but not your surroundings. 

It seems to be one of the many janitor’s closets located around the school. It’s dim, but not too dark. With the natural light from outside and an old-looking LED hanging above you, you can still make out the objects around you.

Huh. Can’t say you’ve ever been in one of these willingly before, much less dragged into one by your boyfriend to presumably have sex.

Genji turns you around to face him, your eyes meeting his. The two of you are so close, your noses are centimetres from touching.

It is at this very moment that you realise two things; number one, you are very alone with Genji, and two, he’s rock hard.

You also remember that you are soaking wet. 

It doesn’t take long till your lips connect with his, molding and moving together. He tastes familiar; that spicy tang you associate with Genji present in the kiss. 

Actually, ‘kiss’ seems too tame a word to describe this. Kisses make you think of sweet, innocent nothings whispered into a childhood crush’s ear; this, however, is a whole other experience. 

This is just ravenous, as Genji takes what he wants from you, how he wants, and you’re all too happy to oblige him. 

You don’t know how to describe it, to be perfectly honest. ‘Kiss’ is too innocent, ‘liplock’ too simple, ‘making out’ too casual... 

Genji starts kissing your neck now, licking and biting. You shudder at the feeling, and he just ever-so-slightly nips your ear. 

Unfortunately, you forget all about your train of thought and finding the perfect synonym for ‘kiss’ to describe what just happened as soon as Genji lifts up your skirt and slips two fingers into your soaking sex _easily_.

You make a noise — sort of a cross between a whimper and a choking noise — and you feel Genji smirk against your neck. 

After hours of only clitoral stimulation, having something tangible inside you (something you can clench around) makes your eyes roll back as you give way to a familiar, yet completely new and fantastically so, sensation. 

Genji groans into your ear as you clamp down on him, cursing under his breath. “Fuck,” He pants, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, as if he’s the one being fingered. “You’re so _tight_.”

You feel like you’re on fire. Every nerve ending in your body is singing out, a symphony of pure, animalistic pleasure that rings into your ears and across your body.

Usually you only feel like this when Genji fucks you really hard, plowing into you over and over again and making you cry out with every thrust, but in hindsight, you suppose the heightened sensitivity that the vibrator brought you is to thank for this.

“You like this, baby girl?” He breathes into your ear, and you can only nod. 

“Answer me.” He speaks with force, and you obey. 

“Yes,” You hiss out. “Love the way your fingers feel in my pussy.” 

He captures your lips in another demanding, sweltering kiss.

You feel your slick running down your thighs as your knees shake. If Genji hadn’t been supporting you with his other hand around your waist, you probably would’ve fallen already, just from sheer pleasure. 

Sweat makes your hair stick to your neck. 

Genji is trying out different techniques now; he adds a third finger and does the same motion he would if he had two fingers in you - a sort of scissoring action, except with three fingers now. 

He fucks you on his fingers, and you practically grind on him. You want more. More of this feeling, more of his fingers, more of him.

He sort of thrusts his fingers into you — and brushes a spot that feels different, feels way better than anything you’ve ever experienced —

And you let out the first, full-fledged, _“God I hope no one heard that”_ moan of the day.

Judging from the shock that melted into cheeky determination on Genji’s face, you know it isn’t going to be your last.

He rubs against the same spot, and you feel like you’re going to crumble into small, delicate pieces as your knees buckle and another moan escapes from your mouth. 

“Gonna —” You swallow as he makes another scissoring motion — “Please! Can I?”

You may be extremely on edge and your brain may be foggy with all your lust, but you don’t forget to ask him for permission.

Genji fucks into you ferociously, but lilts his voice teasingly. “Oh, I don’t know. Can you?” 

“Please!” 

He grins, and in the dimness you see his teeth flash. “Fine, then,” He says, “Come for me, baby girl,” and he makes a “come hither” motion with his fingers.

And you fall apart, loudly. 

You swear you see stars.

All that pent-up sexual frustration and orgasms, all culminating into one huge one, the orgasm of orgasms if you ever felt one. 

You’d consider yourself pretty good with words, but in this case, all you can describe it as is ecstasy.

Pure, unadulterated ecstasy.

You come down from your high much sooner than you’d like, and by then you’re already starting to realise what just happened. 

Genji gently extricates his fingers from you, making a big show of sucking his fingers clean afterwards, making you smile shyly. 

“Sweet as honey,” He declares, and you smack his head lightly, cheeks flushed.

He wraps his arms around you, and for a moment the two of you just sway slowly in silence, locked in embrace. 

Genji pulls back slightly to give you a onceover. “You’re okay, right? I didn’t hurt you?” His voice, though light, is tinged with concern at the edges.

You smile up at him, still glowing from your post-orgasm bliss. “You’d never hurt me.” 

You pause for a beat, thinking, and say, “Well, unless I wanted you to, but that’s not the point.” 

He snorts and pulls you close. 

It was then that you remember, after you calmed down from your desire-induced haze, that Genji was hard. 

You reach down.

He lets out a tortured groan as you cup him through his pants.

Yep, still hard.

You peck him on the nose. “Well,” You say as you trail kisses from his face to his crotch area, “Guess it’s my turn to help you out.”

You pull down his boxers, come face-to-face (or face-to-head, if you know what I mean) with Genji’s well-endowed cock, and lick your lips, all with your boyfriend staring at you with wondrous and adoring eyes. 

“I’m so lucky you’re mine,” He says in between a moan as you start to jerk him off with your hands. 

You smirk, having regained some of your confidence back, and nod your head in agreement before you open your mouth wide and take him all the way.

Lucky indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you liked this!  
ty so much for reading and have a nice day :)


End file.
